youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Kootra
For more information about Kootra and The Creatures, please visit The Creatures Wiki. Jordan Mathewson (born ), better known online as Kootra, was a member of TheCreatureHub and partner of Polaris. TheCreatures were a group consisting of some former Machinima directors and Let's Play commentators who regularly play with other members of the group, commentating their shenanigans and posting them on their YouTube channels. The Creatures also had a livestream, Creature Talk, that goes online on most Saturdays at 3 PM Eastern Time. Bio Jordan was born in Montana and then moved to Scotland. After about five years out of the United States, he moved to Colorado. Kootra grew up being a pyromaniac after his uncle had bought him some fireworks. Before making videos, Kootra was an assistant greenskeeper at a golf course. Kootra began his YouTube career with Call of Duty 4 machinimas that were viewed on Machinima's main channel. He then continued to make Halo machinimas, such as Warthog Training and Suppressor. Kootra then got into video editing and graphics, such as lens flares and 3D Modeling. He has been known to make machinimas using the Unreal Development Kit (UDK) which is the develpoment kit for the Unreal Engine. Jordan then got into commentating games such as Left 4 Dead and Modern Warfare 2. He then later got a Machinima Respawn contract. Kootra lives in Colorado. Jordan returned from finishing his secret Machinima project in LA, which ended up being a music video for The Crystal Method. On August 27, 2014, he and some of the other Creatures were "swatted" by the local SWAT forces while he was streaming Counter Strike on Twitch. He was arrested, but later released without charge, along with the others. Creature Disbandment Jordan Mathewson or Kootra was the cause of the disbandment of the group called "The Creatures" due to the numerous things he had done which caused a rift on the group such as but not all of the reason like: * Rule-breaking: Dating a co-worker actually made James and Aleks leave because said co-worker signed a contract that she wouldn’t date anyone from The Creatures. James couldn't stand it and thought it was extremely unprofessional, causing a rift between them. * Cow Chop Split: A large reason for the split of the group. They had different, more adult ideas for content. * Behavior: Jordan was said to be becoming a bit more controlling and just a bad person overall. A noteworthy observation, Jordan was already prepared to disband The Creatures as he announced that he had immediately obtained a new job as a graphics designer. He completely abandoned YouTube and is currently employed as the Lead Designer for Predator: Hunting Grounds at IllFonic. Currently Ongoing Games These games are games that Kootra is uploading videos on. * Team Fortress 2 Creaturing * Skyrim * The Witcher Adventures * Spore * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive * Mass Effect 2 Machinima Some of Kootra's more popular machinima. * Madness Series * Reprisal (Unfinished) * Happy Mother's Day * Contrast Police * Payload (Unfinished) * Dr. Stevie Why (Unfinished) * Door (animation test) Catchphrases and Quotes * "Dern/Darn Sure" * "Wha-che?" * "That was MLG!" * "Brown" * "What the brown?" * "Gotta be kiddin' me." * "Creature Cats" * "Hey guys, what's going on? This is Kootra here" * "I'm just MLG like that" * "Are you kiddin' me?" * "You dumb!" * "SAVER ME!" * "I'll take it!" * "OH MAN!" * "Nicee" * "EW WHAT IS THAT?" * "ZE!" * "You Brown Ze?" * "CHEESE IT!" * "MEOW" * "I'm/He's a cat." Trivia * Kootra is obsessive of game structures, such as static meshes and lens flares. He is also a fan of the Unreal engine. * The joke about Kootra's smell began in this video of Nova's Video. * Kootra takes offense when others say that he used to be a caddy, not a greenskeeper. * The name "Kootra" was made by Jordan when he was thinking of a name that sounded like something from Star Wars. * Before he started using "Kootra" as his YouTube name he went by the alias of "Spartacas280", but that was only for a short time. * Both Kootra and Monica are both avid St. Louis Cardinals fans and during Creature Talk and his videos the topic is brought up to the annoyance of his peers. * Kootra pronounces words differently sometimes, e.g. Zambie instead of Zombie or Snipper instead of Sniper. * Kootra is the only Creature that does not swear in his videos. (However, he has occasionally sworn in intense or frustrating situations, saying things such as "crap" and "pisses me off".) * Kootra got married to Monica on November 5, 2011, but they are no longer together, as he said in his post on The Creatures' subreddit. The union likely ended around December 15, as that is when he stopped wearing his wedding ring. * All of his cats' names are named after characters from Mass Effect. * One of Kootra's cats Wrex passed away on July 12, 2013 of a heart condition at the age of 2. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers